


Courf/Marius Drabble One

by Wargasms



Series: Anything You Ask [8]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, dubcon, i'm not sure what to tag, like it literally says dubious so, tho to be safe i'm goen with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a disussion about my modern!au and e/R vs c/m, Lesley said to me (of a prompt i showed her): Courf has taken it farther than marius is comfortable with, but marius doesn't saying anything - hence the tears. then when it's over and marius is in that terrible place, courf sees it and there's cuddles and pets and love and sorries and such.<br/>And this drabble happened. But it's not actually the prompt, so, not a fill for anything. Just for Lesley. =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courf/Marius Drabble One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobefarrington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/gifts).



> This is set after 'Maybe He'll Thank Me ~ A Courfeyrac/Marius Interlude'

Marius was on his knees before Courfeyrac, who stood with his pants down, hands buried in Marius’ hair, cock sliding in and out of his wrecked mouth. Courfeyrac has been talking nonstop since he’d handcuffed the dubious (and naked) Marius. He’d been saying things progressively dirtier and more humiliating as Marius had licked over his erection. Courfeyrac had let him work his throat and jaw until he could take his entire cock, nose to Courfeyrac’s groin. Then he’d grabbed Marius’ hair and began fucking his face.

Marius could handle that, even with the unease of his hands being locked behind his back. But the things Courfeyrac was saying, names he was calling Marius, they stung something deep inside him. He clenched his eyes shut on sudden tears.

They spilled down his cheeks anyway.

His nose stopped up and he was suddenly sobbing, gasping for breath each time Courfeyrac pulled back. Apparently, that felt good to Courfeyrac because he came with a grunt, the first of it spilling in Marius’ mouth, the rest over his chin and neck.

Marius sat back, crying out when Courfeyrac’s fingers, tangled in his hair, pulled at his scalp. Once Courfeyrac’s hands were free, he curled up on his side on the carpet, trying to hide the sobs wracking his body.

“Marius?! Shit, are you hurt?” Courfeyrac was there, trying to turn Marius over.

“Get these off!” Marius pleaded, letting himself shake while Courfeyrac left to get the key off the dresser.

He was back too soon and Marius flinched at his touch but held still so he could remove the handcuffs. When they were off, Marius wiped at his face, trying to clean off his tears and Courfeyrac’s come.

“Marius, please?” Courfeyrac was gently trying to get Marius to face him. “I have a towel here, please let me clean you up.”

Defeated, Marius flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, willing the knot in his chest away. Courfeyrac hesitated before gently wiping Marius’ face. “Will you talk to me, please?” It was the note of panic that made Marius meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? What happened? Are you hurt?” Courfeyrac had inspected his wrists and could now see his face was in the same state, red and puffy but no cuts or abrasions.

“I don’t know?” Marius sobbed again and reached for Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac gathered Marius up and hauled him to his feet and the bed. Marius clung to him, fresh tears hot on his skin where Marius buried his face against Courfeyrac’s chest.

Courfeyrac cradled him close, hands rubbing over his back and rocking him soothingly. After a while Marius finished crying.

“I’m sorry,” he said again softly.

“Please stop saying that? You have nothing to be sorry for. I do, but I need you to try to tell me what I did wrong.”

He was silent for a moment, Marius felt Courfeyrac inhale to speak so he started rambling, “The things you were saying, I don’t know why, they made me feel… I didn’t like it.”

“God, I’m sorry. Marius, please, I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise. I was just talking; I didn’t mean any of that. Please, tell me you understand that?” Courfeyrac pleaded, body tensing with guilt.

“I know. I know, I understand, it just, I don’t know how to explain,” Marius said and finally met Courfeyrac’s eyes. “It’s okay. Just, yeah, please, don’t do it ever again.”

“No, never, I swear.” Courfeyrac leaned in as if to kiss Marius, but hesitated.

Marius didn't like the uncertainty in his expression; it doesn’t belong on Courfeyrac’s face. Courfeyrac should be smiling. So, Marius smiled as best he could to reassure him. As always, Courfeyrac smiled back, before taking a tender kiss.


End file.
